nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clymene
Can somewone make a flag and seal for Clymene? Thank you. Lokixx 06:13, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I can do that. What do you want on the seal/flag? 07:01, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I have to say, the King is a very artistic man. :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:14, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I love being occupied with arts etc. I've done 12 years of Artistic Academy, and I'm not saying I'm very good (it's been a long time) but I still have some craftsmanships in me. 07:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I've done 0 years: Proposals for new flags and seals. Propose! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Saw it :) Isn't the flag a bit too grey/cold? Can't we color it in in a certain way? 07:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I'll make another proposal too :) ::::::Yes, it was made in 2 seconds, you can upload a 2nd proposal :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Welk kleur zie je het liefst voor Hurb? 07:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wist ikzelf dat maar... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:02, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Vind je m'n rode ontwerp goed? Wikination:Proposals for new flags and seals. 13:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Jezeker waal! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: 13:30, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Vang dich ieës meh 'ns 'ne baer, 't stömme mót nag beginne :) (mien stöm höbse es d'r gein anger eventueel gesjikte dingskes kómme) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm sorry, HRH doesn't speak Limburgish 13:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Then he needs to learn it!!! Why don't you try to translate it (you speak Dutch, so it shouldn't be a problem) :) You can use this, a multilingual king is better than a monolingual king. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm already polyglot ;) Furtheron, my ancestors (me) are from East-Flanders, that's FAAAAR from Limburg. 14:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Some people say Limburgish people are from Italy, that's also far from Limburg :) But I don't believe I'm Italian, that's just nonsense (I guess) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::A fact is that there are many (more than in East-Flanders) Italians in (Belgian) Limburg. 14:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Mmm... But those are Italian Italians... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) @Robin: As you know the name Clymene is another name for Asia, a Greek nymph (an Oceanide). Is it okay if I put one of these lovely women on the seal, a nymph? 15:50, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :It's good for me. Lokixx 15:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Which colors? The same as Sofasi? 15:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. Lokixx 15:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Goed, 't is bijna af :) 16:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::There it is >>> :::::Agree? 16:13, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::WOW! It's an amazing seal! I take this! Lokixx 16:34, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'll work on a flag, probably Sunday. Glad you like it :) 16:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Flag King, can you make a flag for Clymene once you have time? I'll be glad when it's on WikiNation Robin Ferguson 09:52, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :O yes, I'll do that 13:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have a design in mind: the circle with the lady in white, surrounded by a little yellow and red border, on a navy blue field. Okay? 14:08, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Politie Clymene heeft toch echt voor het Combinatiesyteem gekozen Pierlot McCrooke 17:22, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Please in English. Robin decided to change after all. 17:35, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Census Clymene is the only state not to have an updated census. It should be updated soon. I've told Horton multiple times but the next thing I know, he has left the chat. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 18:37, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Settlements All of sudden the concern over this state is rampant. Why can't Xiandu and Cornwall be accepted. It's on the map and can fit into the culture, no worries i can make the pages. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :I think we should accept these two as our last hamlets. It's a collaborational project, so we can't all push through our will. (that's why I accepted Magna Augusta or whatever it's called in Oceana) :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:58, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Well I don't really want so many settlements cause we're not that much bigger than Seven. But if you're willing to work on them then I'd be fine. Make the pages and I'll work on population figures later (sorry if I pissed you off or anything, I hope this doesn't ruin our chances of still forming a party together). HORTON11: • 14:01, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, very kind. Props on handling this so well. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro]] (www.tonefactory.lo) 14:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you honestly still forming a party? I could might as well just move to the (proper) republican side of the wing if I'm on my own here. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ''' 14:43, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Or you could rejoin CNP! ;D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC)